In injection moulding apparatus utilizing a stack mould design, a melt transfer system is required which transfers melt across mould levels yet which is separable to enable mould separation. The separable component of the melt transfer system is referred to as a “cross over nozzle”.
In order to be effective, a cross over nozzle is provided with some means for blocking melt flow upon separation. Prior art systems include a valve gate design such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,626, a hot probe design such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,001 and a valveless melt transfer system such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,843. Each such system has particular benefits for certain types of application. Each however typically drools or leaks in one way or another.
The valve gate design utilizes a pair of nozzles which are pressed up one against the other when the mould is closed with respective nozzle orifices in registry. Each nozzle orifice has a pin which can be advanced to block its respective orifice or retracted to unblock the orifice and permit melt flow. A disadvantage with this arrangement is that a positive driving force is required for the pin, which can be mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic. The driving mechanisms typically require a considerable amount of space and accordingly such an arrangement may not be useable in some applications due to space constraints. There is also typically some stringing at the gate with such an arrangement. As the two pins open and close in a hot resin environment, hot resin may be trapped between the two pins causing a string to form when the mould is opened.
The hot probe design basically utilizes a heated nozzle tip to selectively allow the resin to solidify and block the nozzle or melt to free the nozzle. As it lacks a valve pin it has a tendency to drool heavily yet has the advantage of being compact and accordingly suited to an arrangement where space is limited.
The valveless melt transfer design includes an expansive chamber which captures melt during mould opening. This is an effective system which requires minimal shut height yet still causes some angel hair stringing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cross over nozzle arrangement with virtually no drool which can operate in a small volume similar to that of a valveless melt transfer system to enable its use on three and four-level stack mould systems.